User blog:TheElectraFroot/for your thoughts
'Disclaimer' The following work touches on tough issues that may be hard to talk about. Therefore, these works of literature may be intense and frightening for some readers, young or older. If you are sensitive to intense topics, please stop reading and click to a different page. Just remember that you may get help. Resources are listed on the bottom of this blog. ALL WORKS IN THIS POEM ARE WRITTEN BY THEELECTRAFROOT. PLEASE ASK PERMISSION BEFORE USE. Better? My anxiety hangs around Akin to the moon "Just breathe," says my mom "It'll be ok soon." But does it get better? Do you really think so? I hope you're not lying Please don't say no My heart is now beating This does not sound good My body doesn't feel As it always should The vision's distorted My lungs feel worse and worse Like I'm running too much I need a helpful source! The thoughts flood my head "What if I fail?" I internally scream My arms feel like they flail Mama! Please help me Although you are dead I want to survive and make you proud Not live my life in dread. Wound up dead I never thought the word would pop into my head But now it's all around me since the day I wound up dead It started on a sunny day and though I felt depressed I was productive enough to at least get myself dressed But then I thought about my dread, I didn't open the door I opened the pills, the gun, and the knife and collapsed on the floor. I wake up in Heaven, I go through the door I look at my sister, who says, "I've seen you before." I hear from my mother the hiccups from the tears She didn't want this for me, she realizes her time nears Now she wants to encourage kids, take them on a ride Away from their own tragedies, away from suicide I make sure every day I tell her I will always be here. "And if I can't be where you are, then Mother, I'll be near." Mama? I can't feel my leg Scars are on my body Everyone just ignores me Emily's staring at her phone You don't understand abuse Oblivious to the reality, the Urge to try to kill me nears But my parents don't want to get caught Up will I go if I die This rib of mine is hurting I just want help Will you please rescue me? I just want help Love doesn't exist anymore Love doesn't exist anymore Nobody wants to help me, am I On my way to heaven now? The time has come, has it? SOMEONE HELP ME Anyone out there? Nobody wants me to live?! You think you help Together, we can be unstoppable Help! I need you more than anything now No. Nobody is helping me with this matter. Goodbye. Resources please get help. Crisis Text Hotline: 741741 (text "HOME") Trevor Project: 1-866-488-7386 LifeLine: 1-800-273-8255 Philadelphia's Domestic Abuse Hotline: 1-866-723-3014 (who knows? It could work for you.) National Domestic Abuse Hotline: 1.800.799.7233 or 1.800.787.3224 Mental Health Hotline: 1.800.662.4357 Eating Disorders: 1.800.931.2237 (IF NONE OF THOSE WORK FOR YOU PLEASE ASK ME) Category:Blog posts